Silentia
by Killua11
Summary: Huit ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, le Ministère a créé une section d'Aurors spécialisés dans la capture d'ex-Mangemorts. A la tête de ce service, Harry a une vie plutôt monotone. Un évènement chamboulera pourtant sa vie et ses certitudes à jamais
1. La mission

Titre : Silentia - qui, soit dit en passant, m'a causé de nombreux moments d'hésitation.

Disclaimeur : Tous les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K. Rowling. L'idée m'appartient.

Bonne lecture!

**Silentia Chapitre 1:**

**La mission**

Avec une avidité aveugle, l'ensemble du peuple sorcier se précipitait vers l'oubli de ces sombres évènements et la plénitude qu'il garantissait. Pressés de s'enivrer d'allégresse et d'insouciance quant au climat politique, les sorciers dans leur majorité donnaient leur confiance quasi totale au nouveau gouvernement qui le leur rendait bien en assurant au maximum leur sécurité ; quitte à étouffer ou minorer certains détails qui pourraient indiquer que la situation n'était pas complètement sous contrôle, même après la mort du plus grand mage noir de notre temps. Car si tuer le meneur du mouvement d'éradication des humains dits « indignes » de se considérer comme tels avait permis de retourner considérablement la situation en faveur d'un gouvernement pacifiste et équilibré, pour autant tous les sorciers n'avaient pas abandonné l'admiration qui existait et existerait de tout temps envers les attraits de la magie noire. Le retour à la normale des choses, la sécurité et la quiétude pour tout le monde n'étaient par encore assurés mais le Ministère de la Magie faisait tout pour aller dans ce sens et montrer aux citoyens du monde magique qu'il était présent pour eux. Pour ce faire, une cellule spéciale d'Aurors avait été mise en place et combattait avec acharnement les mages noirs qui ne s'étaient toujours pas résolus à leur défaite, malgré les huit années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute du plus sinistre des Lords.

Tout naturellement, comme la prestance de son incroyable destinée semblait le désigner, ce fut le célèbre et courageux jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter qui fut la figure de proue, le symbole de la purification des derniers affres de la noirceur encore tapie. L'évocation seule de son nom faisait naître un élan de confiance et d'admiration dans le cœur de chacun, ce qui avait grandement aidé à établir certaines mesures vers ce que certains parfois appelaient déjà la nouvelle ère.

Dès sa nomination au poste de Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait tenu non seulement à remercier son jeune ami publiquement, mais aussi à s'entretenir avec lui au sujet des menaces encore dangereusement actuelles que constituaient la présence de mages noirs un peu partout dans le Royaume-Uni. Le fait qu'il n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans ne pesa pas lourd contre la décision de faire de lui le chef des Aurors de la section spéciale, au vu ses exploits qui avaient constamment caractérisé sa vie depuis sa naissance. Personne n'avait même discuté le fait que l'on puisse lui attribuer un diplôme comme celui d'Auror alors qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un seul cours de sa dernière année.

A vingt-cinq ans, Harry Potter n'avait ni plus ni moins la même notoriété dans le monde magique que Nicolas Flamel, et même selon certains gloseurs, qu'Albus Dumbledore.

A vingt-cinq ans, il avait peut-être vécu plus d'évènements mouvementés que n'importe quel homme en vie à ce jour.

A vingt-cinq ans, il tentait d'achever ce qu'il pensait être son devoir au détriment de la possibilité de vivre une vie normale et d'avoir comme but d'être tout simplement heureux.

.:: ::.

Assis au fond de son grand et pourtant inconfortable fauteuil de cuir noir, Harry se massa les tempes avec un soupir de lassitude. Après une intervention pénible dans une ville du Pays de Galles, il devait encore s'échiner à faire un rapport tout aussi pénible sur ladite intervention. La soirée était déjà avancée, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, le fait est qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à boucler ses rapports avant de rentrer, pour ne jamais avoir à les emporter chez lui.

En outre, le fait qu'il rentre à des heures indues ne pouvait déranger personne puisque personne ne l'attendait. Harry n'en était pas triste, il avait essayé avec Ginny Weasley, il avait vraiment essayé, mais les expériences inoubliables qu'il avait déjà vécu à dix-huit ans l'avaient finalement trop profondément marqué pour vivre ainsi. Avec toutefois un pincement au cœur, il se souvint de la réaction de son ancienne petite amie lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment en lui cette profonde envie de vivre pour quelque chose qui le caractérisait autrefois. Elle avait pleuré silencieusement, presque cérémonieusement. Des larmes qui avaient fait mal à Harry parce qu'elles ressemblaient plus à un signe de deuil qu'à une séparation amoureuse, comme si elle disait adieu à l'âme de celui qui avait fait battre son cœur d'une furieuse envie de vivre à Poudlard. En la voyant se séparer de lui, quitter sa vie affective bien diminuée, Harry n'avait rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

A défaut de connaître une vie privée idyllique et pleine de joie donc, il avait au moins la réputation d'une rigueur exemplaire dans le travail, surtout sur le terrain. Une pointe d'ironie lui fit penser qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus que ça.

S'étirant pour se débarrasser de la sensation de paralysie qui s'installait dans ses muscles et articulations, il tourna la tête vers le bureau à sa gauche où il fut vaguement étonné de voir encore son partenaire en train de murmurer à sa plume ensorcelée ce qu'elle devait écrire. Contre toute attente, son coéquipier se trouvait être l'homme le plus improbable pour constituer son binôme : Drago Malefoy. Cependant, cette situation s'expliquait très simplement lorsque l'on connaissait le passé du jeune homme. En effet, à la fin de sa cinquième année d'études et suite à la disgrâce de son père aux yeux de Lord Voldemort, le blond était entré dans les rangs des forces maléfiques et s'était vu ancrer dans la chair la trace aujourd'hui si honteuse de la Marque des Ténèbres. Bien que cela semblait à des années lumières du présent, Harry se souvenait encore très bien du calvaire qu'avait été pour lui-même sa sixième année à Poudlard, le brun faisant si difficilement le deuil de son parrain mais devant déjà faire face à la mission de sa vie. Drago Malefoy aussi avait dû faire face à la mission de sa vie. Ce passé si lourd de conséquences avait fait qu'aujourd'hui l'héritier des Malefoy se tenait dans cette pièce, en quelque sorte sous l'observation de Harry.

Non pas que l'un des deux ait choisi cette situation, mais le démantèlement des Mangemorts avait fait l'objet d'une période de forte tension pour le Ministère. A la mort de Voldemort, des dizaines de ses serviteurs les moins convaincus de leur réussite personnelle avaient été arrêtés par le Tribunal Magique qui, une fois de plus avait sollicité l'aide de l'Elu pour la sentence de certains cas – presque tous en fait. Drago Malefoy avait constitué l'un des plus délicats. Ses parents avaient tout fait, tout essayé dans l'ultime désir qu'il puisse échapper à Azkaban, déployant la force du désespoir pour lui ôter la Marque : mais beaucoup savaient qu'il avait été un Mangemort. La décision fut pourtant prise, en raison de certaines circonstances atténuantes, de le laisser en quelque sorte en liberté conditionnelle, sous réserve qu'il soit sous la surveillance de l'Elu. Ils avaient décidément placé une confiance inconditionnelle en lui. Quant à savoir si son coéquipier se sentait vraiment une vocation d'Auror, c'était un mystère qu'il ne cherchait pas à résoudre. Son efficacité et ses compétences suffisaient.

Parfois, Harry ressentait un peu de pitié pour cet homme qui avait finalement lui aussi connu un autre genre de blessures. Ses parents avaient été envoyés sans appel à Azkaban où Harry savait qu'on leur réservait une attention particulière. Loin de tout le prestige que le Sang-Pur avait connu dès la naissance par son simple nom, il subissait sans doute l'un des pires moments de déchéance. Il semblait cependant accepter cette fatalité d'une façon bien étrange, et jamais Harry ne l'avait vu réagir sous l'effet d'une quelconque pulsion. Il se dit que sans doute, cela l'avait fait beaucoup grandir.

Se remettant au travail, Harry continua à marmonner ce qui constituait son rapport pendant une bonne demi-heure, raturant ça et là quelques phrases inutiles, et vit du coin de l'œil son coéquipier faire léviter son propre dossier au dos de la porte avant de partir sans un bruit. Après avoir pris la précaution habituelle de ne rien avoir oublié en faisant de même, il rassembla ses quelques affaires machinalement et quitta son bureau pour transplaner du hall du Ministère au seuil de sa demeure. Avec une apathie qui le caractérisait depuis presque huit ans, il entra, monta les escaliers prit une douche distraitement et se prépara de quoi manger de la même manière. Fut un temps il avait vécu dans la vénérable maison des Black au 12, Square Grimmaurd où Kreattur lui avait tenu compagnie, mais il avait un jour retrouvé sa maison brûlée, sans doute par la main vengeresse d'un mage noir. Avec cette nouvelle perte il avait décidé de tirer un trait et avait congédié Kreattur en l'envoyant servir une autre branche de la si célèbre famille de Sang-Pur. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre avec qui que ce soit puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à sortir de cette lassitude même lorsqu'il était en présence des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Il n'était pas isolé, il avait juste la plupart du temps envie d'être au calme. De temps à autres, il rejoignait Ron et Hermione, il riait avec eux, assistait à des festivités ; mais il ne faisait justement qu'assister : son essence profonde avait changé, s'était assombrie.

Il était vaguement conscient de ce manque, mais d'une certaine manière il s'y complaisait aussi, sachant qu'il avait déjà essayé de le combler, sans succès. Il s'assoupit dans les brumes de ces pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer comme sinistres mais seulement familières.

.:: ::.

Depuis que le mois de Novembre avait commencé, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait régulièrement sur la ville de Londres, saturant l'atmosphère d'une grisaille qui se diffusait sur les visages. Ce temps qui annonçait le lent déclin des feuilles virant au rouge, jaune ou marron donnait à Harry le sentiment d'être en phase avec le nature, comme si tous deux avaient compris que leur but arrivait à leur terme, et que leur seule raison d'être résidait dans ce rôle, mais qu'il fallait en attendant continuer. Il eut un faible sourire pour cette idée farfelue qui lui était venue. Les yeux fixant un point hors de la réalité, il ne sursauta pourtant pas en entendant le bruit inconvenant du parchemin qui se défroissait près de son oreille pour acheminer son message. En face de lui, Drago Malefoy fermait la porte avec un air taciturne qui devait ressembler assez fidèlement à celui qu'arborait le brun. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que leur cohabitation au bureau se faisait dans le calme.

Un silence impassible et profondément gênant, disaient les trois quarts du Ministère.

Alors que Drago Malefoy s'asseyait, le parchemin commença à parler avec les inflexions d'une voix grave, un peu nasillarde à cause d'un rhume naissant :

« A Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, équipe spéciale d'Aurors numéro un : Un incident magique à caractère maléfique vient d'être signalé à Headington. Un individu a fait usage du sortilège Doloris. Veuillez vous rendre sur les lieux dans les plus brefs délais.

Cordialement, Gawain Robards,  
>Bureau des Aurors.<p>

P.S : nous vous informons à regret que toutes les autres équipes sont en mission. Soyez prudents.»

Le temps de mettre leur cape de voyage et de rétrécir leur nécessaire de premiers secours dans un sachet qu'ils mettaient dans une poche intérieure, le parchemin se consumait déjà en un tas de petites cendres virevoltant. Leur baguette à la main, ils s'avancèrent dans un petit couloir sombre au fond duquel ils pouvaient transplaner directement sans avoir à passer par le hall surpeuplé. Les pans des deux capes tournoyant sur elles-mêmes semblèrent un instant prendre vie, puis s'évaporèrent en un clin d'œil.

Dès qu'ils posèrent leurs pieds sur le pavé de Headington, ils levèrent leur baguette simultanément, prêts à se trouver face à une menace imminente, comme il leur était arrivé au cours de certaines interventions. Il n'y avait cependant pas âme qui vive dans les environs visibles. Sous un ciel menaçant aux lueurs monotones, les feuilles des arbres tout autour paraissaient se balancer au rythme d'un vent capricieux, plongeant le paysage dans une atmosphère impénétrable et pourtant, Harry avait l'impression déplaisante que chaque feuille était autant de regards scrutateurs. Un signe de son partenaire l'arracha à ses pensées saugrenues pour qu'ils s'approchent d'une petite maison de briques rougeâtres et délavées par les intempéries. La porte était ouverte, signe qui confirmait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Prudemment, Drago Malefoy pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure, suivi de près par Harry, et murmura :

-_Hominum revelio_.

Une ombre balaya la bâtisse et le blond désigna une pièce à l'étage, non loin de l'endroit même ou le survivant se tenait. En redoublant de précautions, ils s'engagèrent rapidement dans l'escalier, sachant que s'ils étaient désormais avertis de la présence de leurs ennemis, eux aussi l'étaient. L'étroitesse du couloir à l'étage les empêchait de se tenir coudes à coudes, ce qui était vraiment dangereux pour celui qui explorait le premier les lieux. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, les sens à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Lorsqu'il atteignirent la pièce, ils se placèrent furtivement de chaque côté de l'ouverture et enclenchèrent le charme du Bouclier sur leur propre personne. Se regardant droit dans les yeux, leur baguette prête à l'offensive, Harry signifia qu'il était prêt. D'un mouvement aguerri, Drago Malefoy réduisit la porte en morceaux, laissant la voie libre à son coéquipier.

-_Stupéfix_ ! Cria-t-il en visant un homme près de la fenêtre.

Le corps tomba d'un bloc dans un bruit sourd. Les deux Aurors bondirent dans la pièce, dos à dos, prêts à combattre un complice qui ne vint pas. Après quelques minutes qui paraissaient longues après la soudaineté de l'intervention, on n'entendait plus que le faible bruit de leurs respirations contenues et des gémissements à leurs pieds, auxquels s'ajoutaient de sinistres craquements venant des charpentes de la maison. Ils se détendirent et annulèrent le charme du Bouclier pour s'occuper du mage noir et de sa victime qui gisait au sol, tremblant encore. Drago Malefoy se pencha sur le malheureux qui se protégeait la tête de ses mains, recroquevillé contre une vielle bibliothèque poussiéreuse dont quelques livres étaient éparpillés au sol, ouverts ou déchirés.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ? Demanda la voix traînante du blond.

-Ou…oui. Je crois…

Professionnel, il l'aida à se relever tandis que le brun s'occupait d'encorder magiquement le mage noir stupéfixé, s'assurant de lui retirer sa baguette ainsi que tout autre objet qui pouvait servir d'arme. Les yeux du criminel lançaient des éclairs à Harry qui reconnut Selwyn, un ancien Mangemort qui avait plusieurs fois croisé son chemin.

-C'est étrange…ne put s'empêcher de dire le survivant, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? répondit son partenaire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à cet homme-là. C'est un ancien Mangemort, s'il combat toujours dans l'idéal de Voldemort, il serait plus logique qu'il tente de faire un coup contre quelqu'un de connu ou en rapport avec le Ministère.

Il scruta attentivement les traits de la victime, mais il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme.

-Quel est votre nom ? ajouta-t-il.

-Gaspard Shingleton.

-Avez-vous eu un quelconque lien avec le Ministère ? Savez-vous pourquoi on vous a attaqué ?

-Non, je ne sais pas…

Harry avait beau tourner ça dans son esprit, cela le préoccupait.

-Peut-être une vengeance personnelle, suggéra le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Sans doute…_Lévicorpus _! Fit-il en dirigeant sa baguette sur Selwyn.

Le corps s'éleva comme dépourvu de poids, flottant près de l'Elu qui balaya nonchalamment la pièce du regard. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, mais il ne savait dire quoi. Attendant que Drago Malefoy administre un remontant à leur rescapé, il s'assit sur une vieille malle. Si vieille qu'une couche de poussière s'était accumulée, comme un peu partout dans la spacieuse pièce. Une fois les soins élémentaires apportés, ils se dirigèrent vers l'encadrement désormais vide de la porte, la victime devant suivi de Drago Malefoy, le corps flottant de Selwyn, et Harry qui constituait la fin de l'escorte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers, Gaspard Shingleton s'arrêta. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Harry fit flotter le corps de l'ex-Mangemort sur le côté pour dégager sa vue.

-Ah oui Potter, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu n'as pas stupéfixé la bonne personne…dommage ! Dit l'homme à la tête du petit groupe, les Aurors voyant avec horreur ses traits se transformer pour prendre le visage de celui qu'ils avaient cru neutraliser, mais comprenant trop tard pour parer l'attaque. _Gladiola_ !

Une dizaine de poignards sifflèrent en traversant les airs. Harry roula par terre pour les éviter et s'approcher suffisamment près pour riposter alors que l'usurpateur commençait à dévaler les marches en bois. Par un coup du hasard, il tomba sur une latte branlante qui céda sous son poids. Avant même que sa jambe ait eu le temps de s'enfoncer dans le sol, il reçut un puissant éclair bleu pâle au milieu des deux omoplates et le haut de son corps s'avachit mollement sur le parquet.

La baguette toujours dirigée sur lui, Harry se releva prudemment. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'un mauvais pressentiment fit tressaillir son échine, décelant une inhabituelle inactivité chez son partenaire. Comme avec un ralenti dû à l'épouvante qui l'envahissait, il tourna la tête vers Draco Malefoy qui se trouvait à sa hauteur, pâle, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, le visage baissé avec une bizarre expression d'ahurissement presque enfantin vers son abdomen. Ses mains encadraient inutilement son ventre, comme si elles avaient tenu un instant auparavant un gros cadeau auquel s'était substitué la fine dague d'argent qui, malgré l'obscurité lugubre de l'endroit, scintillait d'une lueur cristalline mais aussi doucement écarlate. Un rictus amusé, terriblement inconvenant, s'épanouit un instant sur les traits du blessé avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur les genoux, improbable double d'un autre elfe de maison, à une autre époque. Harry se précipita pour le rattraper et l'allonger sur le dos.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort de guérison, transplaner ou il ne savait quoi, une main relativement ferme empoigna sa cape et l'obligea à plonger son regard errant dans le néant temporel dans celui de deux prunelles inflexibles et froides, effroyablement réelles.

-Occupe-toi d'abord des deux autres, souffla le blond.

Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la seule embuscade qui les attendait. Aucun des deux hommes, ni un autre survenu de nulle part ne bougea. Avec toute la fermeté de son esprit, il énonça :

-_Accio_ !

La formule entraîna la lévitation des deux corps immobilisés vers lui. Il s'arrangea pour avoir les trois sorciers en contact avec lui et transplana en murmurant un « tiens bon Malefoy » hanté par l'afflux de souvenirs morbides.

* * *

><p>Même si c'est pour dire que vous avez aimé ou pas, que vous avez détesté ou que vous voulez absolument la suite, pensez à me laisser une review! C'est toujours très important et plaisant pour un auteur! Bisous à tous, et au prochain chapitre...<p> 


	2. Donner

Voici le chapitre 2. Pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à la fréquence de parution. Je n'ai qu'une très vague idée du nombre de chapitres dans cette histoire, et je ne sais pas encore non plus à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir l'écrire. Pour le moment, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine ou au pire, un toutes les deux semaines.

Merci aux **anonymes** qui m'ont laissé une review :

_moimoimoi :_ Je suis très flattée par tes compliments. Même si je les trouve un peu excessifs, je ne vais pas me priver de si belles paroles d'encouragement! Pour l'intrigue, je commence à poser certains jalons, mais on est encore assez loin du coeur de l'histoire même. J'espère que ce qui va suivre ne te fera pas revenir sur ton jugement...A bientôt j'espère!

_nuage : C_'est si gentiment réclamé que je vais fermer les yeux! Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que ça mettait du temps à démarrer, mais maintenant que tu me le dis, je vois que c'est vrai. Quelle difficulté de poser le décor sans trop en faire...je vais essayer d'améliorer ça pour la suite. Merci à toi de lire et de laisser tes impressions!

_Pin : _Justement, tu vais pouvoir commencer à satisfaire ta curiosité, en espérant que le retour sera positif! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis!

Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est que j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture!

**Silentia chapitre 2:**

**Donner...**

Transplaner dans ces conditions était clairement dangereux, Harry en était conscient, mais il ne savait comment s'en sortir autrement. Les quatre hommes atterrirent sur les marches du célèbre hôpital Ste Mangouste. Alertés par l'arrivée soudaine d'un groupe si singulier, quelques médicomages s'approchèrent d'eux, voyant rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pour cause, Drago Malefoy d'une pâleur mortelle, se vidait lentement de son sang, laissant des sillons toujours plus épais alimenter une flaque au sol. Immédiatement, les spécialistes vinrent s'enquérir de la situation et prodiguer quelques soins d'urgence. Alors qu'on emmenait le blessé vers une salle de soin, Harry resta un instant immobile, le regard lointain, sans doute prisonnier d'illusions venues du passé, puis transplana de nouveau d'un air absent vers le Ministère où il devait achever sa mission.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage des Aurors, il livra les deux hommes à ses collègues étonnés de le voir revenir sans son coéquipier. On lui demanda des explications qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir fournir. S'installant sur une chaise en se frottant les tempes pour éclaircir ses idées, il commença en parlant plus pour lui même qu'aux autres :

-Le polynectar…

-Quoi ? Demanda Dawlish, un des plus anciens Aurors du bureau.

-Lui, là-bas, fit Harry en montrant vaguement le vrai Selwyn , il s'est fait passer pour un certain Gaspard Shingleton…

-L'inventeur du chaudron à touillage automatique ? Excusez-moi…s'empressa d'ajouter l'importun, foudroyé par une dizaine de paires d'yeux.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry, faisant sursauter son auditoire. Ce n'était pas du tout une attaque contre le Ministère…C'était parfaitement calculé ! C'était une vengeance contre moi ! C'est pour ça que la maison avait l'air en si mauvais état : personne n'y habitait, c'était juste un moyen comme un autre de faire venir des Aurors de la section spéciale…en l'occurrence nous puisque tous les autres étaient occupés…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour les autres missions ?

-Eh bien, quelques unes se sont révélées bizarrement être des fausses alertes mais nous avons pu coincer deux ex-Mangemorts, Rowle et Jugson.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'était un coup monté ?

-Il faut absolument que je les voie !

Sans comprendre quelle frénésie prenait leur collègue, ils l'accompagnèrent pourtant jusqu'à la salle de détention des mages noirs sans oser poser de questions. Harry Potter était un Auror perspicace, mais toujours très difficile à comprendre pour la moitié du service au moins. La lumière se fit pourtant pour tous lorsque sous leurs yeux effarés, ils virent deux sorciers parfaitement inconnus de leur service là où il aurait dû y avoir Rowle et Jugson.

-Je parie que les prétendues fausses alertes étaient en vérité des alertes on ne peut plus vraies… En voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à moi, ils ont transplané. Ils se sont trouvé en concurrence pour m'avoir, et pour ça, il ont établi un plan parfait dans le lequel tout le monde s'est laissé berner… Il y a eu des blessés ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement envahi par un sentiment d'angoisse.

-Non, tout le monde va bien mais…à ce sujet Potter, qu'est devenu Malefoy ?

Après un court silence, Harry répondit avec une lenteur calculée :

-Il…a eu la malchance d'être mon coéquipier. Il est à Ste Mangouste avec un poignard dans le ventre.

Personne n'avait pris la peine de faire la connaissance de Drago Malefoy. Pour tous, il était un Auror efficace, mais surtout impassible. Si quelques uns avaient protesté contre son intégration dans l'équipe en sachant qu'il avait été autrefois Mangemort, le temps avait fini par effacer toutes les réticences, même si quelques bruits de couloir persistants affirmaient qu'il n'était pas normal pour un jeune homme de cet âge d'être si renfermé. Cependant, l'évocation de Harry Potter qui adoptait une attitude similaire suffisait à enrayer les ragots, personne n'osant soutenir les mêmes propos sur le dos de l'Elu. Malgré tout, l'ensemble des Aurors au courant de la tournure catastrophique qu'avait pris l'intervention se sentirent consternés. Un collègue restait un collègue, et être Auror signifiait avant tout faire preuve de confiance envers les membres d'une équipe.

Dawlish posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Harry, sachant très bien au bout de ses longues années de service quelle était la frustration d'avoir été dans l'incapacité de protéger son partenaire.

-On s'occupe du reste, ajouta-t-il, va prendre des nouvelles Potter.

Le brun quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus mais décida cette fois de marcher jusqu'à l'atrium, histoire de reprendre ses esprits avant de transplaner vers l'hôpital. A vrai dire, son cerveau ne savait plus très bien ou donner de la tête, après avoir découvert le sombre plan de ses perpétuels ennemis. La culpabilité qu'il sentait au fond de lui tenait certes partiellement de l'impression désagréable qu'il avait emmené Drago Malefoy à l'abattoir avec lui, mais c'était d'une certaine manière un moindre mal. Avec un coéquipier tel que le sien, Drago Malefoy n'ignorait absolument pas les risques auxquels il était exposé. Que les anciens Mangemorts l'aient pris pour cible n'était pas surprenant, même huit ans après. Harry Potter, le Survivant, restait et resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours le symbole qu'une partie cherchait à abattre alors que l'autre l'acclamait. Non, ce qui faisait culpabiliser Harry, c'était d'avoir senti le coup venir sans rien avoir pu faire. S'il restait une valeur qui le faisait se maintenir en vie encore relativement activement, c'était celle de protéger le monde, même si cela semblait présomptueux et risible. N'avoir rien pu faire…

-Bonjour monsieur Potter déclara une voix haut perché. Vous désirez ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le cours de ses pensées l'avait amené devant la femme qui tenait l'accueil de l'hôpital. Celle-ci s'évertuait à trouver la bonne couleur de vernis pour ses ongles et finit apparemment par opter pour un orange flamboyant, d'un fort mauvais goût.

-La chambre de Drago Malefoy.

-Salle Janus Thickey, quatrième étage. Bonne journée monsieur Potter !

Il s'apprêtait à monter dans l'ascenseur magique lorsqu'une voix bien connue le héla.

-Harry ! Je monte avec toi !

C'était son amie, Hermione Granger. Harry ne douta pas qu'elle avait dû guetter son arrivée en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. En tant que stagiaire dans l'hôpital depuis presque deux ans, elle avait dû être l'une des premières au courant. Dans l'encadrement de sa blouse de guérisseur, ses cheveux paraissaient beaucoup plus disciplinés. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Embraya-t-elle en scrutant Harry. J'ai entendu dire que ça n'était pas beau à voir.

-Ça n'a pas dû l'être. Il a été victime d'une attaque particulièrement bien orchestrée avec un maléfice que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il avait pourtant vu quelque chose de similaire, longtemps avant. Il omit aussi de dire que l'embuscade n'avait pas fonctionné sur la cible escomptée.

-Je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure…il avait l'air si mal en point !

-Ce sont les risques du métier d'Auror, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Il ne remarqua pas la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'installa sur le visage de la jeune fille, ou alors la prit pour un signe de compassion envers le blessé. Hésitant un instant, il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et ajouta :

-Tu sais s'il s'en est sorti ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne travaille pas à cet étage, répondit-elle d'un air contrit. Je sais juste…qu'il a fallu faire venir des spécialistes en magie noire, avoua-t-elle en décidant de jouer la carte de la franchise. Ils sont très compétents tu sais…

Leur discussion s'interrompit lorsque l'ascenseur rouvrit ses portes à l'étage souhaité. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle Janus Thickey, s'attendant à voir une flopée de blouses blanches s'activer frénétiquement autour des patients victimes de sortilèges. Au lieu de cela, ils découvrirent une pièce plutôt calme dans laquelle –chose rare- un carré près de la fenêtre était entouré de rideaux fermés. Ils surent du premier coup d'œil que cela devait être l'endroit où Drago Malefoy était soigné, placé à l'abri des regards des curieux potentiels. Avant même qu'ils aient pu s'approcher, un guérisseur fit son entrée en faisant tourner les pages d'un dossier en lévitation avec sa baguette.

-Ah ! Monsieur Potter, miss Granger ! Vous venez pour monsieur Malefoy ?

Le brun opina de la tête et suivit le médicomage derrière le rideau, l'entendant prononcer « _Assurdiato !_ » après leur passage. Quelques guérisseuses s'affairaient encore à appliquer des potions de cicatrisation, offrant un contraste saisissant avec l'immobilité du patient dans son grand lit blanc, le visage tout aussi pâle. Les visiteurs n'aperçurent la blessure que le temps d'un éclair puisque les pansements magiques vinrent la recouvrir avant qu'ils n'aient pu fixer leurs yeux dessus. Harry nota malgré tout que la plaie avait l'air en bonne voie de guérison, si l'on faisait abstraction de son aspect noirâtre.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, monsieur Malefoy s'en est plutôt bien sorti grâce à votre rapidité, monsieur Potter. Le maléfice dont il a été victime est un sortilège de haute magie noire, il a été très délicat d'intervenir.

Il fit une pause. Sans doute la vue de sa jeune consœur se mordant anxieusement la lèvre et triturant sa blouse l'incita-t-il à faire preuve de franchise.

-A vrai dire nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs que son état soit stable. Monsieur Malefoy a perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui explique son extrême pâleur.

-Il lui faut une transfusion d'urgence ! Ne put se contenir Hermione.

-J'allais y venir…Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Le patient doit se reposer il serait préférable que nous quittions la salle.

Même si aucun des deux d'avait envie d'une quelconque boisson, ils suivirent le guérisseur sans un mot. Impatiente de poursuivre la discussion, Hermione lui laissa à peine le temps de prendre une gorgée de la mixture bleuâtre qu'il avait payée avant d'aborder le sujet.

-Il ne pourra pas passer la semaine s'il ne reçoit pas du sang rapidement.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, miss Granger il y a bien longtemps que nous ne pratiquons plus ce genre de soins puisque rares sont les cas qui en ont besoin dans cet hôpital.

-Vous n'avez pas de quoi faire une transfusion… murmura la brune, touchant au point sensible.

-Votre perspicacité me met un peu mal à l'aise, répondit-il après un silence, mais vous avez raison. Si monsieur Potter ne réagissait pas si bien à ce que vous dites, je crois que je vous aurais lancé un sortilège de mutisme. Toute jeune stagiaire que vous soyez, apprenez à faire passer votre capacité à avoir du tact avant votre assurance intellectuelle. Mettons cela sur le compte de votre jeunesse.

Voyant Hermione rougir furieusement devant le ton poli qui ne cachait pas la critique de son supérieur, Harry se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose en faveur de son amie.

-J'apprécie assez la franchise, surtout dans une situation telle que celle-là, éluda-t-il. Y a-t-il un moyen de faire quelque chose ?

-Ce que votre amie a dit n'est pas tout à fait vrai : nous avons le matériel nécessaire pour faire une transfusion magique. En ce moment, nous lui injectons régulièrement un substitut magique qui l'aide à tenir le coup, mais ce qui nous fait défaut c'est du sang compatible avec monsieur Malefoy. Dans ce genre de cas, il est de coutume de demander à la famille proche du patient si elle accepte de faire le don.

-Sauf qu'une bonne partie de la famille de Drago Malefoy est à Azkaban en ce moment même, acheva Harry. N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse prendre ce rôle ?

Le médicomage but une longue gorgée de liquide bleu puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Hermione n'osait plus parler.

-Ce que vous devez comprendre monsieur Potter, c'est qu'il y a deux choses qui rendent cette entreprise difficile. La première est la compatibilité de sang, problème somme toute relativement minime. La seconde est la méthode de transfusion. C'est un procédé que beaucoup n'hésiteraient pas à qualifier d'archaïque, et donc très douloureux. Dans le cas de monsieur Malefoy, il faut prélever une grande quantité de sang qui entraînera une baisse temporaire des capacités magiques du donneur. Prélever du sang pour qu'il conserve ses propriétés magiques est complexe et plutôt spectaculaire je dois dire. Croyez-moi, peu de personnes sont tentées par l'expérience.

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit au discours du médicomage. Harry avait le regard dans le vague, son visage grave n'offrant aucun reflet de ses pensées, Hermione regardait une tâche sur la table qui semblait subitement avoir des propriétés fabuleuses, tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets à Harry, puis au médicomage qui semblait s'être momentanément évaporé de son corps. Un patient brisa l'ambiance angoissante en criant à tue-tête qu'il pouvait transformer un tabouret en gnome cornu. Reconnaissant un patient de son étage, Hermione se précipita pour le raccompagner dans sa chambre, soufflant un rapide « à tout à l'heure » à Harry. Le guérisseur observa le brun, puis, s'apprêtant à se lever pour retourner à son poste, il entendit :

-Comment peut-on savoir le taux de compatibilité magique et sanguine ?

-Un simple sort nous le dira, répondit-il.

-J'aimerais essayer.

Sans perdre son flegme apparent, le médicomage n'en sembla pas moins vaguement étonné et curieux.

-Dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre monsieur Potter.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre sans rien ajouter à cela. Une fois entrés dans le carré, on fit venir un tabouret sur lequel Harry s'assit. Le guérisseur piqua le bout du doigt de l'inconscient puis celui de son partenaire.

-_Sanguine revelio_.

Harry vit les deux perles de sang s'élever dans les airs comme si elles étaient faites d'une matière inconnue, avec sa gravité propre. Elles tournoyèrent autour d'elles-mêmes, changeant de couleur comme si de l'encre bleue s'y déversait, s'arrêtèrent de tourner puis fusionnèrent, donnant naissance à une couleur lumineuse qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vue. Le spectacle se finit en toute beauté par une transformation en une multitude de paillettes rouges se consumant dans leur chute.

-Les couleurs sont similaires, ce qui indique que vous êtes du même groupe sanguin. Il y a quelques traces d'aspérités pendant la fusion, mais pas de réaction de rejet avant la dissolution, conclut le guérisseur. La compatibilité est bonne, suffisamment pour envisager une transfusion.

Il fixait Harry avec une curiosité redoublée que l'intéressé ne perçut pas, tant il était plongé au cœur de ses méditations. Ses prunelles impassibles se posèrent sur le corps étendu, faible et pâle au milieu de l'espace confiné. Même si leurs relations étaient peu poussées, Harry avait le _pouvoir_ de faire quelque chose qui le sauverait, et cela comptait beaucoup pour lui, peu importe les affinités.

-Je vais vous laisser réfléchir. Ce test ne vous engage à rien, monsieur Potter.

-Je vais le faire, dit-il en réponse, ses yeux désormais bien ancrés dans l'implacabilité de la réalité fixant ceux du médicomage.

.:: ::.

-Harry ! Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de le faire ! C'est un choix qui demande une réflexion approfondie !

-Il me semble que tu as toi-même révélé la gravité et l'urgence de la situation, non ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres dans lequel la sincérité était absente.

-J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient lui administrer un substitut magique. Avec ça, il finira tôt ou tard par récupérer, marmonna-t-elle d'un air renfrogné.

-Et dans combien de temps ? Un mois, deux mois ? Un an ? Dans quel état sera-t-il ?

Le silence buté d'Hermione qui suivit le renseigna bien plus que nécessaire.

-Les transfusions magiques sont différentes des transfusions moldues, reprit-elle plus posément. Tu vas souffrir.

-Ça, je crois que je l'ai bien compris.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Et puis… Est-tu vraiment prêt à subir ça pour Drago Malefoy ?

-Malefoy ou un autre…quelle différence ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules avec une certaine nonchalance.

-Harry, sois sérieux cinq minutes ! On t'a informé de ce qui se passerait pendant la transfusion ?

L'absence d'opposition la conforta dans son idée.

-On ne fera pas passer ton sang par une perfusion ou je ne sais quel tuyau. Tu vas le voir s'échapper de tous les pores de ta peau… Nom d'une gargouille mais où est Ron ? ! Ajouta-t-elle au comble de l'agacement. Il aurait déjà dû être là !

-Ça n'était absolument pas nécessaire de le faire venir, soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Un de ses arrière-grands-oncles a accepté de subir ça pour sa femme. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le dernier cas de transfusion jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ah ! Le voilà !

Harry vit son meilleur ami regarder dans toutes les directions, l'air perdu avant qu'Hermione ne l'appelle.

-Satané parc ! Ponctua-t-il d'une grimace. Trop d'arbres…

Content de voir son meilleur ami, mais agacé par la raison de sa venue, il se força malgré tout à lui faire un sourire. Depuis que le championnat du monde de Quidditch avait commencé, le rouquin était débordé par le travail. Faire partie du meilleur magasin de fabricant de balai du Royaume-Uni était une source de fierté, mais cela restait un travail épuisant.

-Comment ça va vieux !

-Harry a décidé de donner son sang à Drago Malefoy ! Déclara Hermione, n'y tenant plus.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et blêmit d'une façon que Harry aurait jugée assez grotesque et comique si cela ne le contrariait pas autant de constater que tous ses proches semblaient considérer qu'apporter son aide à un blessé était la pire chose à faire.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Harry, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mon grand oncle Phineus après avoir pris cette décision ?

-Non, mais j'imagine qu'il s'est transformé en petit gnome rabougri, violet et ronchon ! Ron, Hermione, je sais ce que je fais !

-Il a été quasiment incapable de se servir de la magie pendant un mois ! Un mois Harry ! Et quand il a essayé d'ensorceler son linge, il a mis le feu à sa maison ! Bon, je crois qu'il n'était pas très fort en sortilèges domestiques et qu'il était un peu fou déjà avant mais…

Hermione lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et le fusilla du regard pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Le rouquin se massa le flanc en marmonnant quelques jurons parmi lesquels Harry crut entendre le mot furie.

-Ça me fera une occasion de prendre des congés. De toute manière, je ne peux pas reprendre le travail sans coéquipier.

Voyant qu'Hermione allait protester, Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la végétation du parc.

.:: ::.

Allongé à moitié dévêtu devant le petit comité dissimulé par les rideaux, il ne sembla pas remarquer les regards à la fois curieux et fuyants qui s'attardaient furtivement sur ses cicatrices et autres balafres, lot commun de tout Auror.

-Vous êtes prêt monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec une tranquillité étudiée.

Même s'il était au courant grâce à Hermione de ce qui allait exactement se passer, il ne put s'empêcher ni d'être effrayé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, ni de ressentir une douleur insoutenable dans chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le sang semblait s'agglutiner sous les parois de ses veines, impatient de s'échapper de son corps. Il _sentait_ chaque goutte s'arracher à lui en emportant une partie de sa magie, de sa vitalité, il _voyait_ chaque goutte alimenter un flux écarlate qui se déversait dans un autre hôte. Il entendait le médicomage aligner des formules incompréhensibles qui défilaient dans sa tête alors qu'il résistait pour ne pas couvrir le vacarme en hurlant de tout arrêter. A ses côtés, il savait qu'il y avait Ron et Hermione. Harry les imaginait, leurs visages anxieux, celui d'Hermione sans doute plongé dans la robe de sorcier du rouquin pour ne plus assister à cette torture.

-C'est presque fini, lui chuchota une guérisseuse à la voix affectueuse.

Harry dut se mordre une lèvre et fermer les yeux pour supporter les derniers instants sans crier. Il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant, tellement impuissant. Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini dans la douleur. Enfin, son corps tendu à l'extrême retomba mollement sur son lit de supplice, démuni de toute volonté. Ressentant un épuisement comme il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, il accepta la potion de sommeil qu'on lui faisait avaler avec une sincère reconnaissance.

.:: ::.

Il fut étonné de se réveiller sans ressentir d'atroces douleurs dans le corps. Cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, il les mit sur son nez et remarqua une rangée de potions dans des fioles à l'aspect insolite. Impatient de se lever, il enfila ses vêtements. Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte, deux gobelets en lévitation firent leur entrée dans la salle, suivi de près par Ron Weasley.

-Salut Harry ! Déjà debout ! S'exclama le nouveau venu en manquant de faire tomber ses gobelets. Je t'ai apporté…

Il inspecta les deux verres d'un air attentif.

-Du jus de citrouille, je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il semble qu'il soit vert. C'est peut-être une variété exotique ?

Prudemment, ils reniflèrent tous deux la décoction avant de se lancer à la goûter. Cela ressemblait bien à du jus de citrouille, peut-être enrichi en vitamines d'après leurs visages pétillants de santé.

-Des nouvelles de Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

-Je n'y suis pas encore allé, Hermione m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi pendant qu'elle prenait son service.

Ils décidèrent donc de retourner à la salle Janus Thickey pour s'assurer que l'état du blond s'était amélioré avant de rentrer chez eux. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'ils constatèrent que le blessé avait retrouvé un teint relativement revigoré par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de lui voir. Il ne semblait plus être dans un état préoccupant, tout juste avait-il l'air de dormir sous l'effet d'une profonde léthargie.

Le soir même, l'image d'un Drago Malefoy à deux doigts de s'effacer du monde des vivants fut reléguée à l'état de souvenir dans l'esprit de Harry qui s'endormit dans son canapé sans en avoir conscience.

Sans doute cela contribua-t-il au sourd bouleversement que provoqua la nouvelle de sa mort, envoyée par hibou le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

* * *

><p>J'avais écrit un petit mot qui semble-t-il a été effacé...bien!<p>

Je disais donc que vous allez finir par croire que je veux absolument la mort de Drago, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien contre lui! C'est pour le bien de l'histoire.

J'avais aussi annoncé mes remerciements en particulier à l'encyclopédie Harry Potter (n'hésitez pas à me demander le lien, je voulais le mettre mais ffnet fait de la rétention d'informations!) qui m'a permis d'avoir de nombreuses informations pour certains détails (vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je me suis cassé la tête pour certaines choses), puisque je n'ai quasiment rien inventé parmi les noms et sortilèges que vous rencontrerez dans cette fiction. Heureusement que certains sites de recherches sur HP existent!Je remercie aussi mon bon vieux dico de latin, fidèle compagnon de galère.

Merci de votre attention pour cette histoire, j'espère que vous aurez envie de laisser votre avis!


	3. Décision

Non, vous ne rêvez pas : voici le chapitre trois, crucial, court et en retard, mais le voilà quand même. Evidemment je me retrouve à faire de gros écarts dans la publication et l'écriture juste au moment où j'essaie de donner un rythme de référence…ça fait pas très sérieux mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes dans ma vie privée. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur la question, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai eu vraiment du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, c'était assez délicat tout simplement parce que c'était l'un des passages les plus importants pour moi et je ne voulais absolument pas le rater…Résultat, il est court et j'en suis désolée mais mieux vaut qu'il soit court plutôt que mal coupé ou que j'y ajoute du remplissage.

Pour ce qui est du problème épineux de la publication, je n'ose plus vraiment me prononcer d'autant plus que les vacances arrivent et que je ne reste pas chez moi.

Que rajouter de plus ? J'espère que ce chapitre qui permet d'esquisser la suite de l'histoire ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

**Silentia chapitre 3 :**

**Décision**

Le calme avant la tempête. C'était ce à quoi Harry avait songé en repensant à la sensation qu'il avait eue en voyant Drago Malefoy après la transfusion par rapport à celle qui s'était installée depuis la lecture de la lettre.

Il avait pourtant eu l'air hors de danger la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu…

Le choc avait été violent. La première phase fut de ne pas croire les mots qui tranchaient dans l'esprit du brun tout comme ils tranchaient avec le fond du parchemin un peu jauni. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux quelques heures plus tôt ! Peut-être pas en pleine santé, mais vivant ! On lui avait bien dit qu'il était faible, mais normalement son sang aurait dû suffire à le sortir d'affaire, c'est ce qu'on lui avait affirmé ! Il était tout bonnement insensé qu'il soit mort comme ça !

« Nous avons la triste tâche de vous annoncer le décès de monsieur Drago Malefoy aujourd'hui dans la matinée… » lurent ses yeux en s'égarant sur sa table basse.

-A quoi cela a-t-il servi…murmura-t-il bien qu'il fut complètement seul.

Le silence flotta, sans réponse, sans réconfort, juste un peu plus accablant.

La confusion et l'incompréhension mêlées à un profond sentiment d'inutilité se disputaient le corps de Harry, le plongeant dans une certaine apathie. Ce fut la deuxième phase. Puis, insidieusement, presque avec perversité, la troisième phase, la plus insupportable, ne tarda pas à arriver. Celle du « pourquoi », celle du « comment ». Car une fois que la situation commençait à s'installer dans son esprit, Harry comprenant, sachant et assimilant ce qui se passait, vint le temps de l'incertitude des questions profondes. Assis seul dans son grand salon aux teintes boisées, les yeux dans le vide, une main près de sa bouche, il arriva à la question fatidique : comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Y était-il pour quelque chose ?

Pour n'importe qui, cette question aurait semblé ridicule, pur produit de son imagination déraillant du bon sens à cause de la sinistre occasion. Comment pouvait-il y être pour quoi que ce soit dans l'affaire ? Il avait donné son sang, si quelqu'un lui avait permis de se rétablir, c'était bien Harry ! S'il y avait une raison à la mort du blond, cela ne pouvait être de son fait ! Sans doute quelque médicomage avait-il mal appliqué les soins, ou alors le maléfice relevait d'une magie trop noire pour que ses effets soient si aisément dissipés, ou alors…

Et pourtant…

Malgré toutes les bonnes raisons que la logique lui soufflait, un sentiment de doute persistait au fond de lui, comme un voile qui étouffait et recouvrait chaque argument. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le maléfice était la seule cause du décès. Après tout, la transfusion lui avait redonné des couleurs ! Il l'avait vu reprendre de la vitalité et il n'était pas le seul ! Pourtant, une poignée d'heures plus tard, Drago Malefoy était mort.

L'idée lui était venue –disparaissant tout aussi vite- d'aller vérifier de ses propres yeux la véracité du contenu de la lettre. Cela avait été un projet parfaitement idiot qu'il s'était empressé de chasser de son esprit. A quoi bon remettre en doute de manière si sceptique les dires d'une nouvelle officielle ? Depuis quand les administrés du vénérable hôpital Ste Mangouste s'amusaient-ils à envoyer de fausses lettres de décès par erreur ? Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Pesant le pour et le contre d'il ne savait trop quoi, le brun resta un moment quasi immobile dans son salon. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à ce qu'une tierce personne vienne lui rendre visite pour partager le poids de la nouvelle avec lui, mais cela n'arriva pas. Les heures défilant, il décida de marcher plus pour donner une activité à son corps que par réelle envie.

Il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, comme la cadence d'une coulée de grains dans un sablier, l'idée l'obsédait. Il se questionnait à tous points du vue, tentant de percer à jour ce qui lui échappait, en bon Auror qu'il était, ne pouvant passer à autre chose. Finalement ce fut de lui-même qu'il alla jusqu'au seuil du domicile de Hermione Granger. Il attendit un bon quart d'heure, ne sachant pas encore s'il avait vraiment envie de parler. Quand enfin il se décida à toquer à la porte, il attendit, réitéra son action et attendit encore, en vain. Il aurait pu essayer d'aller trouver une autre présence pour l'épauler chez son ami Ronald Weasley, mais après ce premier échec, il ne sentait plus au fond de lui d'élans de solitude au point qu'il lui faille les combler. Avant tout, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas capable de se faire comprendre et le silence ainsi que le poids du temps le comprenaient et l'entouraient tellement mieux que n'importe quelle présence humaine, il en était sûr.

Malgré son expérience unique aux côtés des personnes éteintes et la place de choix que la mort lui avait réservé dans ses rangs, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer à ces sensations. Même la mort de Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait en définitive non pas mal, mais si peu, semblait trouver un écho sans murs dans son cœur. Un tel contraste s'imposait à son esprit entre son propre être, solitaire et sous l'emprise du poids de la mort, et le reste du monde qu'il sentait continuer à tourner et fonctionner sans avoir conscience de cette présence macabre autour d'eux. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre de chant aigu des oiseaux perchés dans des arbres tout autour, ou quelques bruits d'activités humaines, preuve que la mort n'avait frappé que son esprit.

Soudainement, il eut la pensée qu'il était sans doute le seul conscient de la mort de Drago Malefoy. Cet homme ne faisait pas partie de ses proches, tout au plus de ses fréquentations, mais en y réfléchissant, il doutait que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse être sous l'effet des mêmes pensées sombres et douloureuses que lui. A Azkaban, il y avait peu de chances que les parents du défunt aient eu une possibilité d'avoir vent de la nouvelle…Harry hésita même sur le fait qu'ils puissent quand bien même être capables d'en prendre la mesure, vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…

C'était triste. Profondément cruel.

D'autant plus cruel qu'il n'y avait pas de logique ni de raison à cette mort. Malgré tout, à cet instant Harry sentait qu'il était dès lors guidé par un sentiment complexe qui ferait de ce mystère une affaire personnelle.

Sachant que dans tous les cas il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir une lettre officielle du Département de la Justice Magique, il décida tout naturellement de devancer la procédure en allant directement faire part de son point de vue aux administrés. Ironiquement, il se dit que son statut d'Elu pourrait peut-être pour une fois au moins lui faciliter les choses.

.:: ::.

Il se tenait seul au beau milieu d'une assemblée constituée des mages les plus influents en matière de gouvernement magique, pourtant, aucune faiblesse ni intimidation ne se lisait sur ses traits. Ses yeux profondément verts, peut-être justement plus profonds que de coutume, avaient l'apparence d'une clarté si perçante qu'elle confinait à l'opacité. On sentait un certain embarras au sein du petit groupe, embarras dû aux paroles de l'Elu. En effet, les choses prenaient une tournure assez surprenante, mais c'était chose commune lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

-M. Potter, êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Nous admirons beaucoup votre sollicitude ainsi que votre engouement pour votre travail mais ne serait-il pas plus sage de laisser cette affreuse histoire à quelqu'un d'autre ? Drago Malefoy était sans aucun doute un bon coéquipier mais de là à ce que vous vous chargiez en personne de mener une enquête…

-Je ne pense pas que ma requête soit si extravagante que cela, mais je m'en remets à vous afin d'avoir une totale liberté d'action. Je veux mener moi-même les investigations.

-Il s'agit sûrement d'un regrettable accident mon jeune ami, il vaut mieux passer à autre chose et en profiter pour prendre des congés au calme. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien, renchérit un vieux sorcier bedonnant d'un ton qui se voulait amical, mais tellement inapproprié aux yeux de Harry.

-Ce n'est pas un caprice dû à un entêtement pour me mêler à cette histoire qui m'a poussé à venir vous voir aujourd'hui. Selon vos propres mots, c'est un accident regrettable qui me semble nécessiter tout notre intérêt pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Il y a trop de zones d'ombres qui semblent une fois de plus avoir un lien avec moi. Je veux mener cette enquête, j'ai eu malgré moi l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des cas plus qu'étranges qui étaient à la limite de nos connaissances ordinaires du domaine de la magie. De plus…Il baissa furtivement les yeux au sol en continuant, je pense avoir une idée pour l'enquête.

-Peut-on savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre, M. Potter ? Cela nous aiderait à nous prononcer sur votre demande.

Il n'y eut d'abord pas de réponse, puis le silence ne pouvant les satisfaire, Harry répliqua :

-Je préfère ne pas dévoiler mes intentions.

Autour du jeune homme s'éleva un léger bourdonnement de conversations, les uns consultant leurs voisins, les autres hésitant à se prononcer clairement. Parmi le comité, les yeux de l'Auror se relevèrent pour se fixer sur les prunelles de son vieil ami de l'Ordre du Phénix, à la position désormais si influente. Il sentait que s'il pouvait avoir l'appui de Kingsley Shacklebolt, il gagnait sa liberté d'agir. Cependant, le ministre le regardait aussi, avec un air incertain, se demandant sans doute s'il pouvait ou non considérer son jeune ami comme apte à mener son enquête par lui-même. Il se souvenait encore de la réaction du brun à la mort de son parrain, sa colère, son impulsivité et son manque de contrôle. Aujourd'hui, en scrutant son visage adulte, il ne voyait rien de tout cela, mais il avait le sentiment que derrière la froideur et le détachement habituels pointaient une ferme résolution, ou peut-être au contraire une irrésolution, il ne savait pas, mais c'était cela qu'il redoutait. Fermant les yeux un instant sous le poids de sa décision, il attendit que le brouhaha se dissipe pour annoncer son consentement et imposer ses conditions. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en accordant sa confiance au jeune Auror.

.:: ::.

Il se tenait là, se détachant sur une toile de fond crépusculaire et nuageuse, face à l'imposante mais familière grille en fer forgé. Il posa sa main sur le portail qui s'ouvrit sans résistance, puis s'avança sur le vieux sentier. Il apercevait déjà les premiers arbres à la lisière de la forêt alors que les silhouettes des hameaux de la ville s'effaçaient dans le relief. Sachant exactement où il voulait aller, il s'enfonça sans hésitation au cœur de la forêt, revenant sur le chemin qu'il avait parcouru des années auparavant, dans d'autres circonstances. Pourtant, il n'y avait peut-être pas tant de différences entre ces jours passés et aujourd'hui. Le regard fixe sur un point hors de la réalité, l'expression fermée, il s'avançait dans les sentiers sombres, toujours plus loin. Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de marcher, les murmures habituels de la forêt paraissaient s'atténuer puis disparaître. Au moment où le silence s'installait complètement, il s'arrêta. Autour de lui, rien n'avait changé depuis ce soir-là. La petite clairière était vide, mais c'était comme si d'un instant à l'autre la brume des êtres chers partis depuis longtemps allait venir lui caresser la joue et lui souffler leur présence. Au beau milieu de cette solitude, une petite pierre scintillait presque imperceptiblement parmi les herbes sauvages. Il se baissa pour ramasser la vielle bague, relique de la déchéance de la famille des Gaunt, et plus encore...

Il examina l'objet avec une expression indéchiffrable, le serra dans sa main et reprit son chemin en sens inverse. Une fois le portail franchi, il continua de marcher quelques mètres pour transplaner et se trouver sur le seuil de sa maison. Impatient, mais encore légèrement hésitant en reconsidérant les conséquences de sa décision et des actes qui en découleraient, il alla s'allonger sur son lit pour réfléchir une dernière fois à tout cela. Au creux de sa main brillait la Pierre des Morts, froide, mais terriblement puissante, attirante et énigmatique. A la lueur de la lune, son éclat semblait à peine suggérer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et ses promesses, mais tout juste assez pour que Harry se redresse et se décide à agir. Maintenant qu'il avait été aussi loin, il n'avait plus qu'à aller jusqu'au bout et franchir la dernière limite.

Fermant les yeux, il fit tourner la pierre. Un…deux…trois, puis il les rouvrit.

Il était là.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Avec ce chapitre on en arrive au coeur de l'histoire et à ce qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire. J'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez envie de votre côté de continuer à lire ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience!<p> 


End file.
